


The Best Laid Plan

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Betrayal, Brainwashing, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: The plan for the apocalypse laid out by god and carried out by angels and demons for centuries gets screwed by one being. Dean Winchester is the key.**DARK FIC**





	The Best Laid Plan

The first thing Alistair did once Dean was strapped to his rack was shove his essence, in the form of a cock, of course, into Dean's ass. Dean yelled and screamed from the pain for ages, wondering how it could be so searing and ripping when he wasn't even corporeal. 

It felt like an eternity passed before the demon stopped and said, “Now bring your pretty ass down here and start carving up souls with me, boy.”

Dean told him to fuck himself. Everything went black. The only thing Dean was aware of was that he existed. There was nothing else, no sight, no sound, no feeling, no taste of copper or sulfur...just nothing.

Then Dean was back. The heat was scorching. The smell of sulfur and copper fill the air, so thick he could taste it. Screams of the damned were deafening all around him. Blood drenched tools scattered on a table in front of him, demons carving other souls to either side of him, and worst of all, Alistair was in his sight.

The demon shoved his cock into Dean again. The pain was unbearable, yet Dean never lost consciousness from it. He was burning alive from the inside with each powerful thrust the demon made. He was being ripped apart from the inside. Yet he never died.

Alistair came, shooting his demonic essence inside of him, over and over again. The pain never lessened. In fact, it only got worse. Another eternity passed before the demon pulled out of him and said, “Now bring your pretty ass down here and start carving up souls with me, boy.”

Dean told the demon to fuck himself. Everything went black. They cycle had begun.

That's how it was, seemingly forever. The pain always got worse. The blackness, once a reprieve from the torture, became a kind of torture itself because, no matter how long it lasted, it would end and Dean would be right back on Alistair's rack with his demonic cock thrusting and thrusting, shoving the pain deep inside him.

Then things changed. Alistair shoved his cock into Dean the second Dean was aware again, but this time the demon talked to him as it fucked him.

“Thirty years, boy, you've been taking my cock and not succumbing to the pain. I honestly thought you'd break sooner. Do you think you deserve it? Giving your life, your very soul for your precious baby brother? Don't you think you've suffered enough for your good deed?

“It doesn't have to be this way. Break, boy. Come down and carve with me. Give your pain to someone else, someone who actually deserves it. Spend your day carving up souls with me and it won't hurt when I fuck you at night. In fact, you'll come to enjoy it. You'll eventually want it. The more pain you give, the more pleasure you'll take.

“Stop waiting for your precious Sammy to save you because it's never going to happen. Carve with me and feel pleasure again, or spend eternity right here on my cock and suffer.”

Alistair came inside Dean and pulled out. He looked at Dean and said, “Now bring your pretty ass down here and start carving up souls with me, boy.”

Dean climbed down from the rack and picked up a knife. He learned quickly that Alistair was right.

 

Dean had just finished carving another soul into a demon. He'd lost count of how many he had demonized in the ten years since he picked up Alistair's blade. It was a large number. Dean had discovered he enjoyed turning fresh souls into blood and gore before watching them explode into demonic smoke. 

He was just about to start slicing a fresh soul when Alistair's arms wrapped around him and the demon's fingers started teasing his nipples. “You think you're ready, boy?”

“Fuck yes,” Dean said. “Been ready for years, Alistair.”

“Been waiting to claim your pretty ass and make you mine,” Alistair growled as he bent Dean over the table holding the torture tools. He slammed his cock into Dean and fucked him furiously. “What do you feel, boy?”

“Feel pain and pleasure, feel so full, feel like I'm gonna split open. Damn, feels so good. Feels hot and dirty and so fucking right,” Dean moaned.

“Fucking little cock slut, just like I knew you'd be. I'm gonna fill you full of me, boy. You ain't never gonna be the same again.”

“Do it, Alistair. Do it.”

“Bout to give you a little surprise, boy. I'm gonna make you my bitch, keep you as my own,” Alistair said just before his knot popped inside Dean.

Dean had no idea that demons had knots until now. He slid to the floor with Alistair, he really had no choice, and screamed as each large spurt of the demon's come burned him inside worse than it ever had.

“Just let go, boy. Let your soul take it in and make it your own. You'll beg for more when it's over.”

It was while he was tied to Alistair that the angels came.

“Release that soul, demon,” the angel demanded.

“Can't,” Alistair replied smugly. “Just knotted him him. We're gonna be a bit tied up for a year or two.”

“He will become a demon by your seed in less time than that. Release him now,” the angel demanded in a thunderous voice.

“You don't get it, do you, shit for brains? I just knotted him. It is not possible to release him yet,” the demon smirked.

“The knot is only binding if he was willing to be claimed,” the angel continued to argue.

Alistair grinned evilly.

“I don' t know who you are or what you want,” Dean said, “And I really don't care. We're occupied here so go the fuck away.”

“Dean Winchester, I have been sent to save you and return you to your brother.”

Dean chuckled, “Like I said, occupied.”

“Did you choose to let this demon claim you, Dean?” the angel asked.

“I been begging him to for years,” Dean said. “Now go away and let him finish.”

“If you care to wait around a couple of years, I'll be glad to send my pretty little demon slut topside with you,” Alistair crooned as he stroked Dean's spurting cock, “Oh to be a fly on the wall when Lucifer's meatsuit sees the pretty black eyes this one is about to have.”

“Alistair, you were only supposed to break him, not demonize him,” the angel said angrily.

“What's the matter, Castiel? Did your heavenly plans get fucked up? Oops, my bad. You know what they say about the best laid plans. Now go along back to the roost and tell your feathered friends that the plan backfired and Lucifer will be returning to reign.”

“You will pay for this, demon.”

“Shoo, angel, before I have you sucking my boy's cock.”

Alistair teased Dean's nipple and sucked his neck while staring the angel down.

Dean moaned and said, “Oh, fuck yes. Please, Alistair, don't stop. Fuck, it feels so good.”

Alistair laughed when the angel left alone. Then he turned his full attention to Dean. He tapped Dean's lips with his fingers, and Dean opened his mouth to suck them. He slapped Dean's cock with his other hand, and Dean came harder. He licked Dean's neck, and Dean moaned again.

“That's it, boy, moan like a whore for daddy. That's what I am, boy, I'm your new daddy. Your old daddy didn't give a damn about you. He saddled you with a kid to raise and never left you with enough of anything to take care of him. When he was around, he was too drunk to be a daddy.

“I'm your real daddy now, son, the daddy you want, the daddy you deserve. I'm gonna take care of you, give you exactly what you need. When I'm done with you, you won't even remember having another daddy. You'll only remember me,” Alistair whispered as he steadily thrust shallowly, pushing his knot against Dean's prostate to keep him coming.

“Thank you, daddy,”Dean whispered.

“No one's gonna take you from your daddy, and your daddy is never gonna leave you, son. I will always be watching and taking care of you.” 

“Thank you, daddy.”

Alistair picked up the closest knife and sliced down the center of Dean's chest. “The first thing I'm gonna give you, son, what you need most, is to take away this last little bit of humanity.”

'I trust you, daddy, take what you need to.”

Alistair cut the last remaining bit of Dean's heart from his chest. He put it to Dean's mouth and said, “Be a good son and take your medicine for daddy.”

Dean opened his mouth and swallowed.

“Such a good boy, son. You're always gonna do what daddy says, and daddy is always gonna reward you.”

Alistair put Dean back together and continued filling Dean with his essence through his cock. Alistair's knot went down and he began fucking Dean furiously again. Dean moaned only moaned in pain this time. After two more knots, Dean was begging for more.

“What do you feel now, son?”

“Feel so good, daddy. Feel you inside me, feel your thoughts and desires. Feel how much you want me and enjoy fucking me. Need you, daddy. Need you to take me and fill me full. Please, daddy, knot me again. I love hanging from your knot. On more time, daddy, please,” Dean said.

Alistair knotted Dean again to reward his boy for begging so prettily. When Alistair finally pulled out of Dean after ten years, the former hunter was pure black-eyed demon and loyal only to Alistair.

 

All of the angels and most of the demons were upset with Alistair. He only saved his ass by showing hell's ruler what Dean could do in the pit. Dean had quickly become a better torturer than Alistair. He processed souls faster than had ever been seen before. He was able to get information the demons never thought possible. He had not only talent, but a real zest for the job.

Lilith allowed Alistair to live to keep Dean working because she liked the results Alistair's pet achieved. She also didn't mind watching when Alistair knotted Dean. It turned her on so much that she'd find an appropriate soul to fuck. She never violated Alistair's claim on Dean, and Alistair never offered to let her use Dean. She could have ordered Alistair to allow her to fuck Dean, but then Alistair would have had grounds for complaint. No demon would ever obey her again. 

Dean didn't care about any of that. All he cared about was doing whatever daddy said as best he could so daddy would give him his knot at the end of each cycle. Daddy always kept his word and filled Dean so good and full. If daddy had told him to give himself to another being, Dean would gladly have obeyed because he knew he was Alistair's property. 

He knew that he had a past before coming to be daddy's, but Dean had lost all memory and care for that past and brother and father he once had. All he knew and wanted was his daddy.

 

Sam killed Lilith and Lucifer rose. But Sam threw another wrench into the supernatural plan. He refused to become Lucifer's meatsuit. Lucifer was stuck roaming the universe as an incorporeal being. Without a meatsuit, he had no power to rule hell or implement his plans to conquer heaven and earth.

Hell was in an uproar. Alistair began dragging the most powerful beings to Dean's rack. Dean easily destroyed them all. Alistair became the ruler of hell. Had Alistair not taken such complete ownership of Dean, Dean could have ruled hell himself.

Just to be on the safe side, he ordered Sam Winchester captured and caged so he couldn't change his mind and allow Lucifer to have his body. Sam didn't fight. He knew he deserved to be in hell. He only wished he could see his brother.

Dean was happy with his existence of manning his rack and taking his daddy's knot. Alistair was so pleased with how his plan had worked that he decided to give Dean his own little pet to fuck during the times Alistair was busy running hell. The next soul on Dean's rack was Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Without Crowley's sass to inspire, my muse seems to have taken an interest in Alistair.


End file.
